


Window to My Soul

by entirelynewblue



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entirelynewblue/pseuds/entirelynewblue
Summary: Jihoon is never been good with feelings.and Woojin is said to be too kind for his own good.They are idiots or maybe they're idiots for each other.





	1. The Start of Something

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first time writing. English is not my first language so there will be a lot of grammatical mistakes. and because it's the first time, if you like my work then please give comments so i will be more encouraged to finish the work. this is only the start of their relationship so it's really slow. let's suffer with me!

Woojin swore he heard his alarm rang a couple minutes ago. Or maybe it’s an hour ago. _Oh shit. I'm screwed_. He jumped out of bed so fast that he swore the room shook in aghast. He can’t be late for school, he can’t be. It’s his first day of high school for god sake. He ran to the bathroom, hurriedly pour water all over his body and put on his high school uniform. It’s a good thing that he begged his mother for extra allowance and work his ass off part-timing so he can buy Catherine, his Kawasaki Z650 A.K.A his new wife. He jumps on Catherine and speed off to school hoping that he still made it in time.

He arrived exactly 7 AM, only 15 minutes late and because it’s only the first day of school teacher Hwang lets him off with a gentle pat on the back or maybe because of his perfect grade since he’s in middle school even though he never somehow studies. Thank god for his great memory. He then merge to his class and do a quick scan on his classmate list and sigh in relief when he found out that he’s in the same class with Daehwi, his cousin and Daehwi’s “friend” Jinyoung, He enters the class and just sits on the empty seat behind the two lovebird. The teacher hasn’t entered the room so he figured he could sleep a little more. “Well, that’s what you get for playing Overwatch until 3 AM eventhough I’ve been telling you that we have school tomorrow.” Is the last thing Woojin hear from Daehwi’s mouth before he doze off to sleep.

He don’t know exactly how long he slept but then he see a face he never sees before sitting next to him, at least he thinks he never saw but he don’t exactly trust his blurry vision. The boy stares down at him with a sheepish gaze and then the boy with the brunette hair cuts the silence “Hi! You must be confused. I’m Jihoon. Park Jihoon. I’m fairly new here in Seoul. I just moved from Masan. The teacher has introduced me to the rest of the class but since you’re in deep sleep-“

“Yeah, and i would like to go back to sleep right now.” Woojin cuts him short.

He then puts his head back down and drift once again to dreamland. He don’t exactly know what he remembers from that 5 second meeting, or maybe it’s not even real. But he remembers a pair of beautiful eyes, as big and bright as the galaxy. He remembers his beautiful complexion and his pink fluffy cheeks. He must be dreaming. There’s no way someone could ever look that good but then it was all in his head. He then pulls his body back up to try to confirm his weird vision that’s been haunting his 5 minute sleep. He turns his head harshly to see the beautiful set of eyes still staring at him followed with the cutest giggle in the whole wide world.

“Hi again. Should I introduce myself once again?” Jihoon laughs.

“Oh, no. I’m sorry I don’t mean to snap at you like that earlier. I thought you were Daehwi or something. I’m Woojin. Park Woojin. And who are you again? I don’t exactly catch your name earlier.” Woojin apologizes.

“I’m Jihoon. Park Jihoon. I’m from Masan. And I’m guessing you’re from Busan? With your little satoori I think I’m probably right?” Jihoon says.

Woojin’s satoori only came out when he’s flustered or when he’s nervous. And he don’t even know why he’s nervous right now. Maybe it’s his eyes or his cute little giggle or his fluffly pink cheeks. _Shut up Woojin_ he thinks to himself before he proceeds to answer the boy’s question.

“Yeah, I moved here when I was in middle school. I got rid of the satoori quite well though, I’ve been practicing.”

“Why would you? That satoori is hella cute on you. You should keep it.” Jihoon says while standing up “I have to go to the principal Ha office to fill in some paper work. Transfer stuff. Nice meeting you Woojin.” Jihoon continues. Woojin just gives him a weak nod and a clumsy grin showing his peeked Snaggletooth.

 _c-cute. He said that I’m cute_. He shouldn’t feel this nervous for someone he barely know but it’s the eyes. _It must be the eyes. God dammit._ He curses to himself.

* * *

 

The next morning Woojin learns to listen to his alarm before it’s too late. He is always a morning person (if there’s no Overwatch involved). He always loved how the light pierces through the curtain and washes the room to a beautiful orange hue. Daehwi always mocks how cheesy he are sometimes, but who should he blame for his own emotional thoughts. He then proceed to brushing his hair, struggling to tame them into submission. He blames it on the 6$ cheap hair dye he bought to dye his hair red, he don’t know why he did it maybe because of his obsession with Gaara from Naruto. He then proceed to hum while walking to Catherine, his baby girl. He taps her gently and gives her a morning kiss. “Good morning baby. Today will be a lovely day.” Woojin said with a smile too big for his face and then making his way to school.

It was exactly 6:40 when he arrived in class. Entering the door he shifts his eyes to the boy he met yesterday. He was already sitting there prettily _i mean, quietly goddamnit stupid brain_ focusing on reading a book and looking unguarded. _How can someone look that good while reading a book?_ He mutters to himself, but apparently he’s not the only one who thinks that way looking at the pool of girls and boys whispering to one another and giggling to whatever they’re giggling to while looking at The Park Jihoon. He can hear a couple of blurry “pretty” and “cute” and Woojin couldn’t agree more.

He then continue his way to his seat, that is luckily beside the gorgeous hot topic.

“Hey. You look awake today.” Jihoon says while closing his blue-colored book that he’s been reading and shifts his attention to the now smiling Woojin.

“Yeah. I’ve learned my lesson. How’s Seoul so far?” Woojin asked while taking his backpack and tidy it up a bit.

“I don’t know actually. I don’t know much about this school either. I was in the principal’s office the whole day yesterday remember?” Jihoon giggles while doing the same thing with his backpack.

“We could give you a tour if you want!” Daehwi shows up with his too bright pink backpack followed by Jinyoung who just nods enthusiastically. “a tour of this school and a little bit of Seoul if you want!”

“Wow. Really? I’d love that! I haven’t been going out much since I have so many unpacking things at home. But I would love to see everything!” Jihoon says with sparkle in his eyes too bright Woojin can’t help but smirk at the little energetic bunny.

The class then suddenly fall into silence when teacher Hwang enters the room. The class leader Lee Daehwi stands up and cues everyone to greet Mr Hwang. “Good morning Mr. Hwang” the class greets.

“Good morning class. For today’s mathematics class we will start the year by learning the basics. If you guys can open to page 5 of the textbook-“

Woojin can sense something is wrong by the way Jihoon is somehow digging through his backpack over and over again while looking like he’s about to cry.

“Hey is something wrong?” Woojin asks with a whisper.

“I swore I pack the book last night. I didn’t know where they are.” Jihoon says while still wearing a panic look on his face.

Teacher Hwang notices the commotion on the back of the room and asked “is there someone who didn’t bring the textbook? Please stand up.” while he scans the room.

Jihoon was about to stand up when a figure next to him pushes his textbook to his table and stands up right away. “Sorry Mr. Hwang. I forgot to bring my textbook.” Woojin says.

“You were late yesterday, weren’t you? And now you didn’t bring your textbook.” Teacher Hwang eyes pierces straight into Woojin’s eyes. _I forgot how scary Mr. Hwang is when he’s angry_ he thinks in his head.

“y-yes Mr. Hwang. I’m so sorry I won’t do it again.” Woojin explains.

“Okay,I let you off again this time. You can share with the person next to you. So class let’s continue the lesson.” Teacher Hwang continues.

Woojin sits back down and see the almost crying Jihoon next to him. He pats his back to reassure him. Jihoon doesn’t say a word.

* * *

 

When the school bell rang, the gloomy atmosphere of the class suddenly filled with chatter and laughter. Way different when teacher Hwang was explaining the subject.

Jihoon stands up to go to the washroom, maybe it will wash the guilt away he thinks. He was walking too fast for his own pace, but then he notices someone catching up to him.

“Are you okay? You look like you’re about to cry.” Woojin rushes to him with a worried look on his face.

“Thank you, Woojin. But you shouldn’t have done that. I feel really bad for you, I don’t know how to repay you for that.” Jihoon says while looking at his feet, didn’t have the courage to meet the boy’s eyes.

“How about lunch? You could treat me some chicken?” Woojin grins while leading the other boy by his shoulder to turn the other way around. “The washroom is in this direction, actually. That’s the girl’s washroom.” Woojin explains while holding a laugh.

Jihoon remembers that he doesn’t actually know the way around this school just yet, what was he thinking. He feels hot flushes through his cheeks and thanked Woojin once again.

* * *

 

The cafeteria is as crowded as it could be. There are so many unfamiliar faces that Jihoon starting to feel a little bit nauseas. But he was with Daehwi, Jinyoung, and Woojin so it made the situation way much better.

“So this is the cafeteria, today we all have the same break on 11.30 AM so that explains the crowd. But it doesn’t actually like this for most days.” Daehwi explains “You can get the food there, on Tuesday they serve the best chicken on earth and I’m not exaggerating. They usually sold out the moment they came straight out of the oven.” Daehwi explains while pointing the crazy line of people desperately to have their hands on the legendary chicken.

“And you owe me one!” Woojin says with a sneaky grin while dancing up and down like a little child. Daehwi punches Woojin’s arm while gesturing him to shut up.

Jihoon huffs with a pout and make his way to queue for the chicken. “Alright I’ll be right back.”

Woojin tails him from behind.

“I’ll take care of the table for us!” Jinyoung shouts to loud for his own good.

The queue for the chicken is long but it’s moving quite quickly so Jihoon maybe doesn’t have to wait that long. He was just staring blankly at the floor waiting for his turn to come when he realize someone is tapping his shoulder. He rushes his eyes to the face of the stranger.

“Hi. i’m Donghan from grade 11. You must be new here?” The stranger says while smiling and extending his hand to him.

“Hi. I’m Jihoon. Yeah, I’m a new student here.” Jihoon says while glancing at Woojin who puts his hands on Donghan’s shoulder. “I’m Woojin’s seatmate in class.” Jihoon continues.

“Oh, how lucky can you get.” Donghan says while giving Woojin a playful squeeze on the arm. “if you have time we should go for coffee sometimes? If you’re not busy of course.” Donghan continues while giving his phone to Jihoon.

“Well, yeah. Thankyou for the offer.” Jihoon says while punching his number on Donghan’s phone. The queue finally reaches the end and Jihoon couldn’t be more grateful. “I have to go.” Jihoon says while taking too much chicken to his tray and proceed to the table.

It’s always like this for Jihoon. Boys and girls would come up to him for numbers and asking him out for a date and then they leave after the first date or maybe the second. He didn’t know what’s wrong with him, maybe because of his shy nature or his incapability to hold a conversation well he thinks. It couldn’t be for his look, he isn’t blind for sure to know that when he enters a room all eyes fell on him like there was a spotlight shining on him.

Woojin then catches up to him and takes the tray off his hands. “Here, let me take that for you. It looks heavy.” Woojin says while scanning the room for signs of Daehwi and Jinyoung.

They reaches the table and Woojin puts the tray on the table for everyone to grab the food. A girl from the table jumps and hugs Woojin too tightly while screaming at his ears “i missed you! Where have you been??” the girl asked while still clinging on Woojin like a koala.

“I went back to Busan for the summer, Mina. Glad to be missed by one of the hottest thing on school.” Woojin laughs while peeling the girl’s hand off his back.

“And who is this? He’s really cute. Hi. you’re really pretty. I’m Mina.” She says back and forth to Woojin to Jihoon.

“Ah, thankyou! I’m your boyfriend’s seatmate in class, Jihoon. Nice to meet you.” Jihoon blushes at the compliment.

“Boyfriend? No he’s not my boyfriend. we’ve been friends for like 10 years. But he can be the sweetest thing on earth, you should be careful.” Mina chatters with a light smile on her face. “Let’s eat the chicken’s getting cold!”

Jihoon can feel that he can easily become comfortable with this kind of surroundings. He smiles while he eats the most delicious chicken the earth have ever made.


	2. Coffee and Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not even passing your thoughts, am i?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. I promised to come back even though i can't write for shit. but i'm going to finish this. thank you for being here through my grammar mistakes and typos, and the high school romance cliche will continue once again. comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> Side notes :  
> The days are not actually back to back, i think it's been a month or so?

“…And last one, this is the cafeteria. A place where we go basically everyday. Whee.” Daehwi acts all excited. Jihoon just laughs at the boy’s fake cheering. “So, we’re gonna move on to the school after-school clubs. we have basketball, volley, badminton, and football, which by the way Woojin is the captain. Impressive huh?” Daehwi smirks while checking Jihoon’s reaction.

“Well, I guess.” Jihoon nods while staring at the crowd that’s growing on the basketball field, mostly girls, cheering for the boys that’s currently having a friendly match. For a short moment he catches someone who looks familiar and yes, even though his eyesight are the worst but he is sure that he’s heading to his direction. Jihoon squints and finally he found a name to the figure.

“Hey, Jihoon! We meet again!” The boy calls with a voice that’s probably too loud, or maybe because Jihoon is panicking everything seems… very loud. Daehwi and Jinyoung stops and look back to Jihoon. “We don’t know you guys know each other?” Daehwi asked the now panicked Jihoon (even though he is grateful for his resting bitch face, so he looked calm all the time.)

Jihoon gives a short wave and a polite nod while Donghan stops in front of him “Sorry i haven’t texted you yet. I was quite busy with basketball and work. But i will, I swear. And we’re gonna have that coffee.” Donghan winks at Jihoon while sweeping away the sweat on his forehead and walking away.

Jihoon is not blind to see that Donghan is one hella attractive guy. he’s tall, way taller than he is. He has this eyes, that’s somehow captivating and plus a beautiful smile. He could tell that everyone thinks the same way judging from the glare he’s been thrown at when they have that 5 second conversation. But Jihoon just smiled at him while Daehwi and Jinyoung kept exchanging smiley glances at him.

“Already? Wow, that was fast.” Jinyoung smirks.

“What. No.. He was just being friendly. That’s all. So what is the next thing on your list?” Jihoon changes the topic even though he can’t unsee the playful mocking smile Jinyoung and daehwi’s been holding.

“Oh yeah, on the opposite side of the basketball court there’s a gymnastics studio but it’s where the dance practice usually is. And once again, Woojin is the co-captain. Just because he can’t handle both football and dance.” Daehwi can’t ignore the change in Jihoon’s eyes when he mentions dance. “The practice is on wednesday, which is today and Friday. I think Woojin’s inside? They’re having audition for dance today. You should try out!” Daehwi continues.

“Me? I used to dance a bit, but it’s been a while since then. Maybe I’ll think about it? I have, you know, things… in mind.”

“And what is that thing you have in mind?” Woojin suddenly appears from behind while putting his hands on Jihoon’s shoulder, all smiley and bright. He quickly removes his hand from Jihoon’s shoulder and continues “You should just try out ,it’s okay, if you don’t want to join the team afterwards, just think of it like practice. the audition’s getting pretty boring and maybe you could light it up. Come on!” Woojin says while pulling Jihoon by the arm.

Jihoon just let himself being dragged by the taller boy inside of the room. Jihoon don’t lie that he thinks that he’s kinda pretty good at dancing back when he was in middle school, and he somehow liked the attention a little bit, even though it can be intimidating sometimes.

He is standing in front of the tables that are set for judges and there they are sitting in front of him, the captain whom he doesn’t have the chance to know the name,  two other people he had never seen before, a smiley Woojin, and Donghan. _Maybe this is a mistake_. He can’t miss the whispers and stares of the audience behind them and he find himself getting nervous but then one of the people from the table breaks the silence.

“What song should we play for you, pretty?” Donghan smirks and crowd gives a uuuuuu sound.

“My childhood dream by Turbo” Jihoon blurts out while preparing himself mentally. He puts himself in position while waiting for the song to play. The room goes mute as he turned his back around facing the mirror behind him and the song filled the silence.

It’s been a long time since Jihoon danced, but he can’t lie to himself that he loved dancing with all his heart and soul. And the song is the first dance sequence he ever performed and he still remembers it clearly, probably the only choreography he knows. He danced perfectly to the choreography while adding popping a little here and there to spice things up, he can feel the nervousness washes away as the song moves forward and everyone in the crowd starts dancing as well, it was a classic, after all.

The music comes to a stop and he ends the performance with nervous laugh while the room suddenly filled with cheer and screams of girls and boys. The judges on the table seems impressed as well and they’re doing a standing ovation and he can’t miss Woojin’s proud face while he claps too hard. Jihoon smiles to the reaction while muttering a thank you and he exits the audition room feeling kind of good about everything.

* * *

 

Woojin was in awe. His jaw dropped for two minutes straight and he almost couldn’t even stand up when the rest of the table did, he claps so hard his hands started hurting. He didn’t expect JIhoon to be _that_ impressive, he then watches as Jihoon smiled nervously from all of the clapping and cheering of the crowd. Who could’ve though someone could look that ethereal drenched in sweat.

He sees Jihoon walked away from the audition stage and exits the door, He quickly took a bottle of water from the table and chased after him to actually talk to him in person.

Jihoon was standing there on the bench near the basketball field in front of the studio, probably catching some fresh air after that powerful dance he just did. Woojin can’t help but smile and run a little in the direction of Jihoon. He stops not long after that when he sees someone running from his opposite direction. A second faster and unaware of his presence. _Donghan_. He watches as Donghan catches up to Jihoon and hands him a bottle of water. He sees Donghan talks a bit and wipes off Jihoon’s sweat with his towel and the next thing he knew, disappointment washes over him while quickly denying the change in his mood.

_It was nothing. I can congratulate him tomorrow._ He thinks before he turned his back around and heads back to the studio.

* * *

 

“Wow you did really well.” Donghan sits next to him on the bench while handing him a bottle of water. “Pretty _and_ talented? Isn’t that too much?” Donghan says with a tone so serious Jihoon could’ve believed him.

“ _You’re_ too much. It was nothing. It was the only routine i remembered, and it was from middle school.” Jihoon denies the compliment while chugging the bottle of water, sweat dripping off his forehead. The next thing he knew, Donghan wipes it off with something that feels like a towel with a tender gaze. Jihoon could’ve believed he was being sincere, _or maybe he was_.

Donghan then breaks the silence between them. “Next Saturday?” he asked.

“W-What?” Jihoon stutters. Donghan giggles at his reaction.

“Coffee. And the text, it’s tonight If you’re wondering.” Donghan smirks while standing up. “I have to go back to the audition. Don’t miss me too much.” He tussled Jihoon’s already messy hair and added a not-so-necessary wink after that. Jihoon feels his chest tighten as if the air around him wasn’t enough.

* * *

 

The following week at school is really hard for Jihoon. Maybe it’s the different style of teaching or it’s the different curriculum or it’s the different atmosphere or maybe he’s just having trouble catching up. Jihoon was never a great student, he is, when it comes to history or sociology but not in math, basically he sucks at numbers. And he’s not being dramatic because mr. Hwang comes in for first period with stacks of paper in his hands. _The math quiz results_. He burries his head in his hands, as if he’s waiting for his death. He feels a tap on his shoulder and opens his eyes slowly to a paper handed to him.

“Are you okay?” His seatmate chuckles at the sight of him exaggeratedly taking the paper and immediately turning it over without seeing the marks given.

“Y-yes. No. I mean, I don’t know. I can’t look.” He closes his eyes once more and handed the upsided-down paper back to Woojin. “Can you do it for me?”

Woojin took the paper and sees the red mark on the top of the paper with a note _you can do better_ underneath the given number. Jihoon looks at Woojin’s expression and instantly knew “I knew it.” He sighed while taking his paper back and shoving it to his backpack.

“It’s only the first quiz. Don’t hit yourself too hard. I don’t exactly get perfect scores either.” Woojin puts his hands on Jihoon’s shoulder trying to cheer him up.

“You know you can’t lie to me, I’ve accidentally seen your result.” Jihoon points out to Woojin’s almost perfect mark. “It’s fine I guess, I should work harder anyway.” Jihoon sighed while lifting his head from the table while taking the paper he impulsively shove to his bag, he tried straighten it up but it’s still look very sad.

“I could teach you if you want. i’m not the best teacher but you know you’re not the best student either.” Woojin laughs while given a well deserved shove. “how about after school, princess?” he bows his head with hands on his chest.

“you’re mocking me.” Jihoon pouts exaggeratedly

“I’ll take that as a yes” Woojin tugs Jihoon’s sleeve and Jihoon gestures with an okay.

“It’s a date, then.”

* * *

 

Woojin have football practice on Tuesdays. They finished school at 2 AM and Woojin rushed to practice so that Jihoon won’t wait for too long. He asked (or maybe he begged a little) for Daehwi and Jinyoung to accompany Jihoon a bit so he won’t get bored standing outside of school all alone. Well it’s because the co-captain of football, Sungwoon won’t allow anyone to see the practice as if it was a secret when in reality they’re just passing balls here and there. But he left early for “urgent reasons” and because it’s only the first week of practice (and because he’s captain) Sungwoon lets him off. He wash up in a flash and can’t help but style his hair a bit so he looked a little bit presentable, not to impress a certain boy. _Maybe_. He then jogged a bit to find Jihoon sitting on the cafeteria, chatting with Daehwi and Jinyoung. He was all jolly and skipping his way over and he can practically see Daehwi rolling his eyes out.

“Ready to go?” Woojin is kind of out of breath with all of the running he did today. but seeing Jihoon makes it all worth it.

“Yeah, let’s go. Hey you guys should come with us? We’re studying math.” Jihoon turned his back around to ask Daehwi and Jinyoung while they just shakes their head vigorously. Woojin then dragged Jihoon by the arm while walking to his motorbike. Searching for his keys he let go of Jihoon’s arms and he get on the bike handing Jihoon his only helmet (they don’t actually plan this, so.) and gestured him to hop on.

They end up studying at the café near school called the slate café owned by one of his friend’s boyfriend from the dance competition last year. He liked going there with his dance team and sometimes with Daehwi and Jinyoung to study. It was a small and homey place, with white walls, big windows, and plants hanging from the ceiling. They have flowers on each of their table and it made the atmosphere very calming and sweet.

“Hey! Long time no see, Woojin-ah!” Seongwoo runs from behind the counter to squish Woojin into a hug.

“I went to Busan for the summer. Where’s Daniel Hyung?” Woojin answers while hugging him as hard.

“He’s been busy with college and stuff. And you haven’t introduced me to your new boyfriend.” Seongwoo pinched Woojin’s cheeks while seeing Jihoon all mushed up into the dessert display looking very adorable. Woojin only laughed while fetching Jihoon and then bringing him to Seongwoo. “He’s my friend” and Jihoon introduced himself to Seongwoo before he went behind the counter to *finally* serve the both of them.

“I’ll have the ice choco rainbow milkshake please.” Woojin said to seongwoo before he heard a pfft and sees Jihoon beside him holding his laugh. “What.”

“Nothing. It’s cute. One ice black coffee please with extra shot of espresso.” Jihoon orders while still looking at the dessert display. Woojin never liked coffee, he has a tastebud of a 4 year old. He liked chocolates and rainbow sprinkles. He didn’t think Jihoon who looks _that soft_ drinks something like that. Woojin’s pride feels…. Betrayed. So he impulsively said “Make it two.” Seongwoo looks at him worriedly “You sure kid? You don’t even drink cof-“ before he could continue, Woojin gives him a glare to shut him up.

 “alright, tiger. No refund.” Seongwoo mutters under his breath.

They doesn’t wait long for the drink, and that’s one of Woojin favorite thing about this place. The service. Woojin gulped a bit when he sees how dark the coffee was but he paid for it and he claimed he loves coffee when Jihoon asked him where are his unicorn milkshake. He takes the first sip and the bitter taste hits him hard, Seongwoo laughs at him while mouthing something that looks like “I told you so”. He was relieved Jihoon was not there to see his reaction, because Jihoon is searching for a seat. While he poured sugar and chocolate powder and everything he could find to remove the bitter stain on his tongue.

Jihoon picked the seat next to the big window that looks through the busy streets of Hongdae. Woojin asks Jihoon to take out his books and test paper. Woojin started off by checking Jihoon’s paper to see which part of the subject he couldn’t comprehend. He was always a good teacher as Daehwi said, even though he thinks can be a little impatient. But teaching is something that’s natural and somehow enjoyable for him. And he feels good, to know that his student is doing well because of him. He circles the equation that Jihoon did wrong and transfers it to a piece of paper.

“Did I do _that_ bad?” Jihoon accepts the paper Woojin gave him to revise.

“No I don’t think you do. You just miss a step and that’s the thing with math. If you miss one thing you can mess the whole equation.” Woojin then points out his mistakes one by one in detail so he could understand clearly when he notices Jihoon is pressing his face on the window.

“Ehm.” Woojin clears his throat

“Hi. Sorry, but there’s a cutest Shih tzu in this whole wild world. Just look at that paw!!” Jihoon exclaimed while looking at Woojin with sad puppy eyes. Woojin can’t help but let out a frustrated laugh “The puppy can wait.. come on let’s get to work.”

“I’ve always wanted a puppy. But my mom is allergic to animals. i promised myself when I am older I’m gonna buy a thousand of them!!” Jihoon sighed while doing the worksheet Woojin made. Jihoon looks beautiful with natural lighting. He could see the way Jihoon’s eyes sparkles when the light hits. He realizes he was staring for too long when Jihoon mutters a _what._

“O-oh, me too.” Woojin stutters. “But I like bigger dogs better, I want a husky.”

“ME TOO!” Jihoon screams while standing up resulting in kicking Woojin on the knee. Jihoon immediately notices everyone is looking as his direction and a wincing Woojin in front of him. “I-im sorry…. Oh no… I get really excited when it comes to dogs.” Jihoon tries helping Woojin by pressing his knee and the boy stands up whilst making dolphin noises. “im sorry. Im sorry. Im sorry.” Jihoon repeats the same thing all over again until Woojin sits quietly in front of him.

“pffttt. i didn’t know the captain of the football team could scream like that.” Jihoon gives him a mocking smile while finishing up his drink.

“It’s not….me. it’s the dog.” Woojin points at the puppy that is still being chained in front of the window.

“Riiiiight.” Jihoon holds his laughter looking at the now blushing Woojin. “You look cooler when you teach me some fancy math stuff, so, how can you do number 1?”

“We’ve been here for hours and you’re still on number 1?!” Woojin takes the paper from Jihoon’s side of the table and looks at the page only filled with copies of the question. “Next time I’ll have to chain you outside then. We’re not going home until you finish at least 5 numbers.”

Jihoon pouts while playing with his pen. “But… it’s hard.”

“You haven’t even tried. Come on let me help you with number one.”

Woojin was doing some reading for History when he realizes it was dead quiet. Jihoon was sleeping so peacefully in front of him. Woojin would’ve woken him up if he was Daehwi or Mina but it was… JIhoon. He looks… beautiful. With the side of his face pressed to his arms, hair messy and he even snores a little bit sometimes. Woojin can’t help but stare at the beautiful boy in front of him and he could.. for hours and hours but he notices that it was getting late.

“Jihoon.” He shakes him gently to wake him up. And it turns out, it’s a lot harder to wake him up. It took 5 minutes straight for Woojin to not get a single response. _We have to do it the hard way then_. Woojin stands up and screams “AIYAK!!” to Jihoon’s ears.

Jihoon stands up with shock, throwing his fist in the air and punching Woojin in the way. Woojin screams in pain when Jihoon realizes what he did. “IM SORRY I DON’T MEAN TO DO THAT”

“Well you almost killed me twice today! congratulations.” Woojin checks for blood and good thing there’s nothing. His head just feels like it’s going to explode. He looks up to Jihoon squatting in front of him while holding on to his *almost broken too* knees, and oh boy now his heart feels like it’s bursting too. Jihoon reaches his face and gently creep closer to see his nose. The tension is killing him, He was always beautiful but when Jihoon is only 5 inches apart from his face, it was something else. From up close he can clearly see the glitter in his eyes, as if it contains the whole galaxy with lashes long that perfected his big almond eyes. His nose is so much taller than it looks and jaw chiseled so delicately as if it was moulded by God Himself. And the lips- “We should go. I-it’s getting late.” Woojin takes both of Jihoon’s hands and puts it down. Woojin notices he looks worried “I’m okay, really. It doesn’t hurt at all.” _It does. A lot._ “Let’s…take you home.” Woojin takes Jihoon by the hand and they stay like that while walking to his motorcycle. He lets go, to hand Jihoon his helmet.

The ride home was dead quiet. Maybe because Woojin still feel his face stings a lot and Jihoon feels bad about this whole thing. He was riding slowly half because his knee still kind of hurt and maybe because he wanted to spend more time with Jihoon pressed down to his back, lightly back-hugging him. He could smell the sweet scent of pear, maybe it’s his perfume or maybe it’s just in his head. Woojin can’t help the warm feeling in his chest, then he look up to the dark blue sky, _is it always this mesmerizing? is it just you? Or maybe it’s me and I think I like you a little bit more everyday._

* * *

 

Jihoon was only 5 minutes late, he enters the café and quickly scanning the room for someone. His eyes stops at the sight of Donghan, sitting almost at the corner in the back of the café. They’ve been texting back to back for almost a week now, and Jihoon hopes that the conversation can flow easily like when he was with Woojin. Their eyes met and Donghan stands up to politely greet him followed by a giggle “Nice sweater you got there.” Donghan said and Jihoon immediately look down to his oversized, maybe three times bigger than his actual size, shocking pink sweater and to make it worse, he matched it with checkered pants and white shoes with neon shoelaces. Jihoon always heard complains about he being a fashion terrorist, he just didn’t get it. Maybe a little bit contrast with Donghan’s plain white t-shirt and black ripped jeans. But still, he thinks what he’s wearing is cute, a little different, but cute.

“Thanks, Hyung. Please don’t laugh at me.” Jihoon huffs while sitting down

“I’m not. I think it’s cute. I think you’re cute.” Donghan smirks while Jihoon face reddens at the compliment and takes the drink in front of him. “It’s ice chocolate rainbow milkshake.  I don’t know what to get you, I’m guessing you like something sweet?”

“What. I’m not Woojin. He loves this kind of stuff and almost ordered the exact same thing. I’m more of a bitter coffee kind of guy. like the bitter the better.” Jihoon said while sipping the drink anyway.

“Oh, you’ve been here before? I thought I was the first to bring you to this place.” Donghan asks

“I’ve been here a couple days ago with Woojin. I suck at math and he offered to tutor me. We sat right there next to the big windows.” Jihoon didn’t miss the disappointment in Donghan eyes when he talks about Woojin, so he changed the topic to something else and shuts his mouth when he almost bring up Woojin. It’s not like he’s awkward with Donghan, he hold the conversation pretty well. Not to mention he is friendly and very good looking. But it was just something else when he was with Woojin. A picture of his snaggletoothed smile appears and he can’t help but smile. He feels guilt runs all over him, he was on a date with Donghan, but he ended up only thinking about that one guy in particular.

* * *

 

Woojin had football practice on Saturdays and he usually made the team run laps as a warm-up and do a friendly sparring afterwards, Saturday practices are more laid back whereas the Wednesday practice are basic trainings and techniques. This time he decided to held practice outside of school to freshen things up and there’s no upcoming competition because it’s only the first month of school. They held open recruitments and they had so many new kids so training is a little bit more boring. And he’s relieved that Sungwoon is doing half of the job for him. Teaching about basic rules and coaching the sparring. He still doesn’t know why he’s the captain when Sungwoon is basically managing the practice. Maybe he’s not confortable telling people what to do, while Sungwoon likes to scream things and everyone’s scared of him.

Woojin then decided to end practice at roughly 4 PM and Youngmin suggests to go the café they usually go to check on Seongwoo and Daniel, and he somehow craves for that ice choco rainbow milkshake that he always bought (and failed to get last time because of his pride). The 6 of them walk to the café because it’s near to the field that they rented, it’s a good thing that the café have full windows and they can see the inside right away because Youngmin’s tapping him in the shoulders “isn’t that Donghan?” Woojin shifted his eyes to his left and see it was indeed Donghan with someone who looked fairly familiar, he squinted his eyes to see the pink sweater guy in front of Donghan, and to finally realize that _it was Jihoon_.

“Hey, I have some urgent things at home I think I have to go for now,” Woojin taking out his phone while pretending to read something eventhough there was nothing wrong except for the voices in his head.

“Are you sure you’re alright? It’s fine you should go, text me when there’s something wrong okay Wooj?” Youngmin assures him.

“Yes, hyung. Thank you. I will.” Woojin dashes off to the opposite direction hoping that Jihoon doesn’t see him through the windows.

The way back home was not as dark as the night he was with Jihoon, the sun just beginning to set and although it was beautiful. There was a huge pang in his chest and rocks in his pockets, that’s weighting him down.

_I’m not even passing your thoughts, am i?_

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm changing my mind every second and it's starting to frustrate me. but, tell me what you think down below and help me grow as a writer. comments and kudos are appreciated.  
> Side note  
> \- Woojin is the captain of the football team and co-captain of dance. He couldn't handle both so he picked football over dance. (and football is soccer/ and soccer is football. it's not rugby? i don't have rugby here where i live so, yeah. it's soccer.)  
> \- The football team and the dance team like to hang out at the slate cafe because they know Seongwu and Daniel  
> -Football practice is on Tue and Sat (saturday they practice outside of school, because school is closed)  
> -Dance practice (Woojin and Donghan is on the same unit, they hang out together a lot.) is on Wed and Fri  
> -Jihoon danced to the Maroo audition hehe, you can watch that. they're impressive. and Jihoon is already accepted into dance but he refused to join, because he really wanted to do other things!  
> -i will update as fast as possible but i can't promise it to be every week. stay tuned to the end of this flopped fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading even though there are so many mistakes. please give comments so i will be more encouraged to write. i haven't really figured out the ending because this will be a hell long fic because it's very slow. give me suggestions and maybe you can help me grow into a better writer! thankyouuu!!! comments and kudos are appreciated!!!


End file.
